


Empty Space

by MelindaGhost



Series: Thasmin Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 is in love with Yaz pass it on, Drabble, F/F, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: needs a little edit but i wanted to post it anyway





	Empty Space

“I have lost more than you can ever imagine; Friends, family, all gone. I have suffered more than any being in every universe, every galaxy. There is a space, Yaz, a space deep in my heart and only you can fill it. I have been very fond of so many beings, human, alien, something in between, and yes, I have loved before, but never in my whole life have I loved someone as whole-heartedly, with both my hearts I might add, than I love you.”  
The Doctor's ranting slowly came to an end and now she was standing there, in front of Yaz, staring at her, willing her to answer, to say anything at all. Yaz, however, stayed silent, not trusting her words to express her feelings and instead of speaking, just lunges herself at the Doctor, sobbing, crying tears of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> needs a little edit but i wanted to post it anyway


End file.
